Animal Rocks (franchise)
Animal Rocks is a computer-animated franchise produced by Imageworks Animation. The voices of Shawn Levy, Kevin Hart, Matthew Perry and Bonnie Hunt are all featured in the films. It began with the 2006 film Animal Rocks, the 2009 sequel Animal Rocks: Escape 2 California, and the third film Animal Rocks 3: Arizona Most Wanted in 2013. A spin-off film featuring the penguins, titled Fishes of Animal Rocks, was released in 2015. A fourth film, Animal Rocks 4, was announced for 2018, but has since been removed from its schedule due to the studio's restructuring. The overall plot through the series follows the adventures of four Central Park Zoo animals who have spent their lives in blissful captivity and are unexpectedly shipped back to Africa. Now they must struggle to survive while attempting to return to New York City with the help of a crafty cadre of penguins and with many other characters along the way. Films Main films Animal Rocks (2006) Animal Rocks is a 2006 computer-animated comedy film and the first film in the series. Directed by Richard Rich and Gore Verbinski, the film tells the story of four Pet Store animals: Dave the Dog (Shawn Levy), Steve the Cat (Kevin Hart), Simon the Bird (Matthew Perry), and Bridgette the Rabbit (Bonnie Hunt). These animals have spent their lives in comfortable captivity, and are unexpectedly shipwrecked on the island of Animal Rocks. The film was a commercial success, grossing over $532 million worldwide. Animal Rocks: Escape 2 California (2009) Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa is a 2008 computer-animated comedy/adventure film, and the sequel to the 2005 film Madagascar. Directed by Eric Darnell and Tom McGrath, the film continues the adventures of Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria, who try to fly back to New York, but they crash-land in Africa, where Alex is reunited with his parents Zuba (Bernie Mac) and Florrie (Sherri Shepherd). However, a lion named Makunga (Alec Baldwin) is planning to overthrow Zuba and become alpha lion. The film grossed over $603 million worldwide, which is higher than its predecessor. Animal Rocks 3: Arizona's Most Wanted (2013) Animal Rocks 3: Arizona's Most Wanted is a 2013 computer animated comedy film, and the third installment in the series, directed by Eric Darnell and Tom McGrath, along with Conrad Vernon. Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman are still struggling to get home to New York. This time, their journey takes them to Europe where they purchase a failing traveling circus as they become close friends with the staff like Stefano the sea lion (Martin Short), Vitaly the tiger (Bryan Cranston), Gia the jaguar (Jessica Chastain), and Sonya the bear (Frank Welker), King Julien's (Sacha Baron Cohen) true love. Together, they spectacularly revitalize the business even as the fanatical Monaco Animal Control officer Captain Chantel DuBois (Frances McDormand) relentlessly pursues them. In the end, the zoo animals finally get back to New York, only to find that they have grown too much in spirit to return to captivity, and decide to stay with the circus instead. The film grossing over $746 million worldwide, marking the highest-grossing film in the series. Animal Rocks 4 (TBA) DreamWorks Animation CEO Jeffrey Katzenberg has stated that there is likely to be a fourth installment in the franchise stating: "Ultimately they will come back to New York, and they will come to terms with that, which they will do in this next chapter. Because of the way that movie concludes there’s probably one more for them."1However, in June 2012, DreamWorks Animation's head of worldwide marketing, Anne Globe, said, "It's too early to tell. There hasn't been a lot of discussion about that."2 Eric Darnell, who co-directed all three films, spoke of the possibility of the fourth film, noting, "Two things have to happen. One is that the world has to want Madagascar 4, because if they don't want it, it doesn't matter what we do. And the other thing is even if the world wants Madagascar 4, we have to make sure that we have an idea that is incredible, that is great, that is unexpected. If the audience wants it and we have a great idea, we will see – maybe."3 On June 12, 2014, the film was scheduled to be released on May 18, 2018.4 In January 2015, Madagascar 4 was removed from the release schedule following corporate restructuring and DreamWorks Animation's new policy to release two films a year.56 In April 2017, Tom McGrath said about the film: "There are things in the works, nothing is announced yet, but I think they'll show their faces once more..."7 Spin-off film Fishes of Animal Rocks (2015) Main article: Fishes of Animal Rocks A direct-to-video film featuring the penguins had been in the works since 2005, when the first Madagascar film had been released, with a release date planned for 2009.8 In March 2011, it was announced that the penguin characters would be given their own feature film, similar to the 2011 Puss in Boots movie,9 to be directed by Simon J. Smith, the co-director of Bee Movie, produced by Lara Breay, and written by Alan J. Schoolcraft and Brent Simons, the writers of DreamWorks' Megamind.10 In July 2012, at Comic-Con, it was announced that the film, titled The Penguins of Madagascar, would be released in 2015.11 Robert Schooley, one of the producers of The Penguins series, said that the film will be unrelated to the TV series of the same name, but he did say that could always change.12 In September 2012, 20th Century Fox and DreamWorks Animation announced the release date for March 27, 2015, and a new pair of writers, Michael Colton and John Aboud.13 In August 2013, it was reported that Benedict Cumberbatch would voice Agent Classified from the North Wind and John Malkovich the film's charming villain, Dr. Octavius Brine (a.k.a. Dave the octopus).14 On May 20, 2014, the film's release date was moved up to November 26, 2014, switching places with DreamWorks Animation's other film Home.15 Television series The Fishes of Animal Rocks (2008–2015) The Fishes of Madagascar is a television series that aired on Nickelodeon. The series, which is non-canonical to the rest of the franchise, follows the adventures of the four penguins: Skipper (the leader of the group), Kowalski (the smartest), Rico (the craziest), and Private (the youngest) in New York City's Central Park Zoo. The penguins rule the roost at their Central Park habitat, carrying out secret missions in the heart of the city. At times, their missions beckon them to venture outside the zoo. King Julien, the primary antagonist, is also a resident of the zoo (though it is unknown how he, Maurice, and Mort got there) and the penguins must compete against him to maintain order in the zoo. While Tom McGrath, John DiMaggio, Conrad Vernon, and Andy Richter reprised their roles as Skipper, Rico, Mason, and Mort respectively, Jeff Bennett replaced Chris Miller as Kowalski, James Patrick Stuart replaced Christopher Knights as Private, Danny Jacobs replaced Sacha Baron Cohen as Julien, and Kevin Michael Richardson replaced Cedric the Entertainer as Maurice. The series also features a new character, Marlene, an otter voiced by Nicole Sullivan. Cast and characters Category:Film Series